Blame it on the Government
by krissyg927
Summary: This is another AIR oneshot. It's my goal to give Bauer the life he should have had, lots of sex and no dying. :)


He watched her as she sat at the console with the open book on her lap and the pencil between her lips where he imagined a part of his anatomy belonged. He fantasized a lot about running his fingers over those gorgeous lips on more than one occasion, right now Bauer thought about pushing his fingers into that luscious mouth and watching her suck them. She concentrated on the numbers before her on the gauges, copied them down in the book so carefully and blissfully unaware that Bauer was salivating over her just a few feet away.

Her glasses sat low on her nose, making her look like a librarian and that just fueled his fire more. He loved smart girls, they were his kink and the glasses combined with the loose bun on her head that gave him an excellent view of that perfect neck he wanted to sink his teeth into; he was dying a slow death over her.

The reality was that they were all dying a slow death. They awoke once every six months for two hours to maintain the facility and then it was back to sleep. Their lives were a state of suspended animation, they were chronologically older than they looked now. Bauer and Serena were both thirty-five when they went into the hole, and that was many years ago.

The sleep slowed down the aging process and they had not aged much at all. They were still very young as they traveled through time the three of them. But that wouldn't last forever and as of yet, the air above was still unsafe.

Maybe she was the only woman left on the earth now, it was likely, except for the sleepers, but he knew it could be worse, it could have just been him and Cartwright. At least he had something pretty to look at in all this misery from time to time; sometimes he felt like he dreamed about her.

Great, now he was hard again, he silently whispered "down boy" to his cock and thought again of how he hated the government, that was the way to lose an erection fast. They had finally fucked everyone and destroyed the world, they fucked up the air but to boot, they stuck him in this hole with her. He'd already had his date with Miss '79 and he was still drooling over Serena's red hair and porcelain skin again. It was torture on the best of days, thank god they only had another hour left until the next sleep.

Serena was a computer specialist, degrees out the ass so he heard from Cartwright, Bauer was impressed as he had just graduated high school by the skin of his teeth, nevertheless, he still wanted to fuck her. She didn't know that, he was nothing but a gentleman to her, at least he thought she was unaware of it.

"Bauer stop creeping around there," She said without looking back at him, she could always tell where he was in the room, it was a small area but she was also hyper-aware of him. How could she not be aware of a man like him?

He was the muscle of the group, Cartwright was a doctor, in charge of the care and maintenance of those that slept below them, and she was an engineer, in charge of the console. All three of them knew the console, but Bauer did all the heavy work if something needed to be moved or repaired. His body showed it, between the freeze-dried meals they ate once every six months, and mandatory exercise which consisted of weight training and jogging in circles they were all in good shape. But Bauer was hard and lean in all the right ways. Sometimes when he wasn't looking she licked her lips staring at his ass in long johns of all things. Who would ever find that sexy, it appeared an engineer from MIT did.

"How long we been down here?" He asked to make conversation, pulling her from those thoughts of him, his strong arms and mile-wide shoulders. This time Serena just thought fuck it, he wanted her but he wouldn't say so it was going to have to be up to her.

"Seventy-six years, six months, you know as well as I do." She turned around to see him leaning against the console on his side of the room, "Why?"

"Just about to start my usual rants about how shitty our president was when he thought this scheme up."

"He wasn't a politician, he was a businessman, a bad one at that," She snickered, "But that wasn't what was on your mind, I know you by now."

"Do you?"

"You were not thinking of that jackass and his master plan just now."

He shrugged, but she was wise to him, Serena knew what was what.

"You've got five minutes to convince me." He was easy on the eyes and she was done dicking around with him. It was time to just put it out there and let the chips fall where they may.

At first, he didn't know what she meant and his feet wouldn't move.

"Come on, Tick tock Vincent, Cartwright comes back in half an hour..." And then he was across the room and pulling her by the hand up to stand still unsure she really had just said what she said.

"Are you serious, you aren't fucking with me are you?" He asked as his blue eyes lit up and met hers and she nodded.

" No, but I want to. I figured I better give you a nudge before we got too old," She laughed and then his mouth was on hers, and he was devouring her with his mouth so fast she lost her breath. Then his hands were everywhere and she realized how starved they both were for human touch.

When he felt her hands under the back of his shirt he growled out loud and pulled her closer, Serena gasped as she felt his rock hard cock against her. His body felt amazing against hers just as she imagined.

"You want that sweetheart?" He crooned into her ear and she responded by digging her nails into his ass and pulling him closer.

"I want everything you've got," She breathed out in a moan, that lit his whole body on fire.

"You really want to fuck the janitor?" He said and she kissed him again, pushing his lips apart and shoving her tongue into his mouth, he moaned out loud and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he backed up towards a work table, swiped all the used parts onto the floor and sat her on it.

"Stop saying that," She said grasping his shirt and pulling it over his head, "You have more sense than most people I have ever known, you'll run this place when I'm gone."

"Where you going?" He asked as he pulled her sweatshirt off and grinned, he had been right, she didn't wear a bra and she was rocking a C cup at least, "Oh fuck me..." He groaned and kissed down her neck, licking the salty taste from her skin like he was dying of thirst, she tasted so good. Bauer ran his teeth over her neck and nipped at her, "Wherever you plan on going I'm going too; fuck this place and fuck the people that put us here." He sucked softly on her neck, then harder until there was a faint purple mark there.

"Don't worry about that now," She said as she guided his head down to her perfect breasts and his question was soon forgotten. As he kissed across her collarbone she lay back on the table and he pulled her forward against him. He adjusted himself and she felt his dick against her core now through two very thin garments and wondered why she didn't try this long ago. It was almost too late now.

"I'm worried about it..." He replied while palming one of her breasts and sucking the other, letting his tongue tease her nipple slowly. Vincent smiled as he watched goosebumps break out along her chest as he blew hot air across her wet skin.

"Shhhh..." Serena arched her back and let out a moan that shot right to his balls and then he was on his knees pulling down her long johns. Whatever it was it would have to wait, because he had to have her right now.

"You'll tell me..." He said with a wink and she let her head fall back as he kissed up her neck, back to her lips, as his hands traveled over her sides settling on her breasts.

"Later," She groaned as he swiped each thumb over the closest nipple to it, "Mmmmmmm."

After a few minutes of torture that felt so good, she was ready to cry Bauer took each leg and placed them over either shoulder and gazed at her body before him. He could see she was wet already and his dick ached to be inside her.

"Fuck, this day is turning out better than I hoped." He groaned as he rubbed the scruff of his face along her inner thigh. With a grin, Bauer pulled her closer and brought his hands to the apex of her thighs and spread her legs wide. Then his mouth was on her and Serena almost levitated off the table.

"Jesus Christ Bauer!" She moaned as he licked her from bottom to top slow as molasses, "Oh, fuck!"

Serena had been married for ten years to a man, another engineer who never went down on her and here was this guy, her co-worker who was about to eat her pussy like it was his last meal. She could tell by the look in his eyes, he wanted to, he liked it. Unable to find something to hold on to she gripped the table.

"Yeah, you're gonna need to hold on." He laughed as he opened his mouth wide and pushed his rigid tongue inside her, Serena was sure she was going to die from it. She was also going to cum really fast, she could feel it building already. Bauer took no prisoners, fucking her with his tongue first and then his fingers as he zeroed in on her already swollen clit, it was just what she needed. Her hands came down on the table as she thrashed on top of it making a loud noise that just made him laugh.

"Oh god!" She moaned, " Oh god dammit, I'm gonna..."

"Come on honey, give it to me..." He murmured against her and the vibration made her see stars, her hands banged down on the table as she screamed profanity he didn't even think she knew. Serena was a fucking firecracker under those glasses and librarian bun, today was indeed his lucky day.

He gripped her legs harder, not allowing her to move, insisting that she ride her orgasm out on his face. After what seemed like five minutes of her pussy twitching around his fingers Bauer felt her hand grip his hair and she pulled him roughly up to her as she sat up and stared at him like he was dinner.

"Gimme that cock right now!" She demanded and she didn't even wait for him to get his pants down. She was yanking them down just enough to free that huge cock she wanted, she pulled him against her and inside her before he even knew what happened.

"Oh fuck yes!" He growled, "Fuck!YES!"

Bauer pulled her close and he was balls deep inside of her in a second as he looked down and watched himself going in and out of her. Serena's nails raked down his back and that just made him pound into harder, she wrapped her legs around him and rode his dick like it was her job and he realized he had her all wrong all this time.

She wasn't a buttoned up suit like he always thought, not in the right hands anyway.

"Fuck! Why haven't we been doing this all along?" He breathed out, "I fuckin forgot how good a warm body feels."

She was warm, wet and tight around him and because it had been so fucking long, he wasn't going to last long. It was so good, so fucking good.

"We gotta make this a regular thing, I'll rig it so we get extra time...More Air," He groaned into her neck, now glad he had jerked off before she threw herself at him or he would have cum in his pants like a thirteen year old already. The last woman he had been with was his wife, the night before his first day on the job, the day the world blew up and no one had seen it coming. It was just so convenient, as if it had been planned that way.

"Ok," Serena cried out as she felt it swirling in her gut again, "Oh god, fuck me harder."

"Like a little rough do ya?" He pulled his eyes from where their bodies were joined and gazed into her green eyes and she nodded, "You got it, baby."

"More," She groaned as he pulled almost all the way out of her then slammed against her so hard she grunted, "Again."

He did it a few times more until they were both grunting like animals, then she came like gangbusters and her pussy clamped down on his cock in waves that made him dizzy and he let go and poured into her.

After a few minutes and their breath was back to normal he whispered as their foreheads pressed together and sweat dripped off of them, "I had a vasectomy after my third kid, so you don't gotta worry."

"You had kids?" She looked up at him, "That was against the rules."

"And a wife and this," He waved his arm around the room, "This was bullshit cause they blew it all up the same day we came here, you know it as well as I do."

They were silent a minute more, then she spoke it out loud.

"I can't have children, I had cancer, have it, it came back even after the hysterectomy, it always comes back."

He would live longer than her, Serena had cancer when she took the job, she had no health insurance as many people didn't in those end times and the time of her life was ticking by, albeit slower because of the deep sleep, but one day she would die.

"You ain't gonna die," He said trying to convince himself of it, because, now, here, he had something to lose again, like before with his family.

"It's in my lungs now Vincent, I'll die before you."

That was why she took the job when they sent out blind emails to engineers, doctors and maintenance workers. Why should a healthy person have to do this job, she hadn't known what was coming. That the world was doomed and it was one man's fault. The new management in her country had been a joke and they had gotten into the hole just in time before it all went to shit. As Bauer always said; blame it on the government.

"You got a long way to go yet," He replied and wished he believed it.

It turned out to be true, Serena lived a long life with him, every six months for four hours, because he rigged it that way; two to maintain the facility and two for them to talk to each other, get to know each other better, be together and fuck if they wanted too. The return of her disease had given her wings to fly, and the guts to grab something she wanted, just for herself.

When the air gauge finally showed that the air was safe they had been underground for two hundred years and change. The three of them, plus the people that were asleep walked out into the new world barely aged at all. The sky was blue again, the sun shined and the ocean rolled over the beach like it had been doing since before time began.


End file.
